


On Losing

by Inurshuh



Series: The Things We Hate And Love [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Punk Hazard Arc, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/pseuds/Inurshuh
Summary: "Zoro fucking hates losing. Hasn’t lost since Mihawk, and he sure as shit wasn’t planning to start now. Zoro didn’t place his bet on fate or destiny, prides himself on being a fucking realist. Secure enough in himself to know that there are going to be instances where he could fail, despite his training, dedication, or resolve. But that sure as fuck wasn’t going to be today."Follow up to "Feel"
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Series: The Things We Hate And Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817089
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	On Losing

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not cannon - Post-Punk Hazard/Time-Skip - OOC goodness. Loosely follows Hot and Cold, but can be read separately. Graphic language ahead.
> 
> As always, I don’t own One Piece *bows down to Oda* - Enjoy!

Zoro fucking hates losing. Hasn’t lost since Mihawk, and he sure as shit wasn’t planning to start now. Zoro didn’t place his bet on fate or destiny, prides himself on being a fucking realist. Secure enough in himself to know that there are going to be instances where he _could_ fail, despite his training, dedication, or resolve. But that sure as fuck wasn’t going to be **today**.

He sure as shit wasn’t planning on spending half the day being looked at by Chopper, wrapped up like a goddamn mummy for nothing. He wasn't even really hurt, for Christ’s sake. 

_And shit, I didn’t need the witch busting my eardrum when I started to train. Tch, like she was going to stop me anyway_.

He sure as shit wasn’t trying to spend it finding the fucking marine woman too, hiding in her ship’s kitchen of all fucking places. _Actually, pretty smart, Glasses. Even your own men didn’t think to check there. Fucking surprising you haven’t managed to kill yourself yet._

He’s just glad to be off that damn marine ship. _Why the hell do those hallways keep changing?_ _Idiots. No wonder they’re never a challenge. Half of ‘em can’t make it to the deck to fight._

It’d been a month since he’d seen her last, had known that he was going to run into her sooner or later. Remembers when she’d said, _“I promise if I’m nearby, and I know you’re there, I’ll find a way to see you. Even if just for a minute.”_ Knew she meant it, whether she was fighting with him or against him.

She wasn’t a challenge to him, _yet_ , but knows there's something there. Isn’t right now, but will be one day. Different kinds of strength meant different paths to realization. 

He’s just glad to be back on his ship with his crew, Madam Captain, and the rest of those G-5 marines. _Might as well just admit it, Smokey, we’re fucking friends._ _Couldn’t even guess we’re supposed to be enemies. How the fuck do you guys even keep your job?_

The Captains are wasted already. Hears the sounds of Brook’s violin, the loud off-key voices of their crews, Smokey and Luffy’s voices ringing clear as a bell.

 _He was born at the shore of Greenock in the year 1645,  
_ _Ran away at the age of fourteen, to flee from his soul-killing life  
_ _He signed on to sail the wild-winds  
_ _But he worked down his hands and his knees  
_ _He stood his test on the waters, so they said "He was bred to the sea.”_

He can hear them singing, can’t help the smirk on his face when he realizes just what song they’re singing. He finds it fucking hilarious, ironic even. She must know the song too, _of fucking course she would, a_ smug smile thrown his way as she snickers, “Do you know this one? You _should._ It’s about a Pirate Hunter!” 

“Keh, what are you trying to say, Glasses?” _Whatever. I didn’t even ask for the nickname. Try and get me, pigs. I won’t be like William Kidd. Like I’d give them the satisfaction of an execution._

She’s got a mocking look on her face as she takes him in, still covered in bandages, “That if _you_ don’t get stronger, someone bigger than the cutest reindeer is going to take you down.”

“Not fucking funny. He’s scary when he’s eight feet tall. Just wait until you fucking see it.”

“Yes, well, he was very determined to get your bandages changed out. He cares about you. And you care about him! It’s cute!”

He can’t help but scoff. _Nothing I do is fucking cute._ “It’s not cute. What the hell, woman? Do you even know the bounty on my head?”

She’s fucking laughing at him, the nerve of the woman, “Yes! But you’re so _cute_ with him! I mean, you let him sit on your shoulders _._ You were literally giving him a piggyback ride on the deck earlier, and had a tickle fight-”

He’s growling, swords at the ready, “I am not _cute,_ woman. Now focus.”

“Yes, you are. Don’t worry, your secrets are safe with me! I won’t tell.” _Did she just fucking wink at me?_ Not like she could tell anyone about the tickle fight anyway. _And who would believe her?_

He grunts as he dodges the fast jab of her Shigure, brings Enma down in a downward slash, catching the top of her sword, and fucking proud when she keeps her grip on the hilt. Doesn’t budge an inch at the impact. _She's improving._

He can hear Nami and Robin laughing, can already imagine the shit cook swooning, _fucking pathetic._ Keeps his focus on her as she appears behind him, the sharp edge of her katana brushing against the bandages and causing a tear, but not breaking the skin.

She smiling, voice triumphant, “Ha! Finally!” 

Their swords clash again, “Think again, sword nerd,” grunts when he plants his feet firmer in the ground, as she pushes back against him, “Not even moving me back.” 

She’s all pout, “Like I didn’t notice you sinking your feet further. You’re a bad liar, Zoro.” Barely misses the wide swing of her blade from the side.

“Oi, quit giving me shit, woman. You wanna spar or not?"

Shifting back into a defensive stance, she nods in his direction, “Ready, Pirate?”

“Ha? I think you should be asking yourself that, Captain Glasses.”

 _In 1697, the "Adventure" was setting its sails  
_ _With the letters of marque and reprisal, Kidd was prepared for his trail  
_ _They sailed the sea with the mission, to hunt down "Tew" and "Long Ben"  
_ _A serious riot was rising, so Kidd struck down one of his men  
_ _And he died!_

She’s improving, he sees it in the control she displays, in the focus and determination to get stronger, to get better, pouring off of her. He’s proud of that, knows she’s taken every duel seriously; hasn’t made the same mistake twice. Doesn’t mind when he leaves her with a bruised body, and pride, every single time. 

He’s given her a hard time during their fights before. _Wasn’t even with her then, but can only imagine what the shit cook’s going to fucking say now. Doesn’t understand How To Date Your Enemy 101._

Pleased at how she doesn’t let her frustration rule her anymore. Sure, he riles her up, but she was smart enough to keep a level head during most of their fights, disciplined enough now that it was second nature to stay focused no matter what.

He focuses on her, on the calm, even breaths that match his own, senses the minute shift of her right foot, anticipates the moment her blade passes by him. Only mildly surprised when she has Shigure clashing against his own when he aims for her shoulder. _Definitely improving._

“You know, what you did was impressive, how you beat Nejoki,” she says wryly, before confusion sets in, Shigure close to her body, “What _was it_ though.”

“Asura,” eye noticing when she takes a step back trying to block as he rushes her. He’s glad to hear interest in voice, the way she perks up when he responds. Can handle interest better than fear. 

The Vice-Admiral devil fruit was nothing to laugh at. The guy could shoot laser beams out of his eyes, melt swords, and dissolve hearts? What the fuck type of fruit is that? He was a shitty swordsman, all brute strength. _It’d be fucking tragic for her to die at the hands of someone with such little skill._

The sword nerd was still clumsy, but getting better. _Can still trip on the deck of the Sunny and wind up in the ocean though._ He’s fucking proud that she didn’t pass out like Nejoki when he used Asura.

She’s brushing past him, blade held to her side, voice trailing behind her, interest clear in her tone, “Ah, what is it _though_ ? Is it, well, is it your sword style? It has to be-” She sounds intrigued, and he swears he can see the gears turning in her head as she stares at his swords; knows she’s probably trying to rack her brain about their history. _I do have a thing for cursed blades._

“Why so interested, Glasses? It’s just another thing I can do. Big deal.” 

“Do you, even, ugh, do you even register the things you can do sometimes?” She’s annoyed, brow furrowed as she just stares at him, “Do you even know what it feels like? I saw a shadow, with six arms.” She can’t stop herself from thrusting her sword at him, alarm making her yell, “ _Six arms!_ And it was like I couldn’t move. What was that? _”_

“Technically, it’s nine arms, and it’s my sword style.” 

He doesn’t miss the way she shakes her head at his reply, “Nine? Huh, so were the other three just hiding or?” _Are you kidding me?_

“What? Fuck no, they weren’t hiding woman. _I was getting ready for a fucking attack._ How the Hell did you miss _that_ -” 

She’s staring at him, interest in her eyes as she tracks his movements, “My back was turned! Why didn’t _you_ give me a warning? I mean, you call out every other move of yours!” _Is she actually mad that she missed it?_

“Gotta problem with that, Glasses? At least I have moves to call out.” 

“Haha. No, but it would have been helpful this one time. I mean, how did I miss that?” 

Zoro snorts, “Well, yeah. It’s fucking nine swords attacking you at once.” 

“I only saw six arms, but I’ll take your word on nine swords.”

His eye twitches, _the nerve of this woman, “_ Haa? Glasses, if you think I’d fucking lie about something like that. ” He squints, wonders if she’s mistaking curiosity for fear. “Did it scare you? Wouldn’t be surprised.” _”_ I guess you were kinda close. _‘_

Disbelief colors her tone, surprise widening her eyes as she sputters, “Did it scare me? Did it scare me?!” 

He keeps his eye trained on her, voice bored, “What’s it feel like anyway?” 

Her voice gets louder, and she jerks back when she admits, “it’s…. A heavy presence, your Asura. Like something _dark_ is in the room.” He doesn't say anything, just looks at her as she straightens her back, notes the tight clench of her hands on the hilt of Shigure, the way her feet shuffle against the smooth wood floor. “It is… Overwhelming, Zoro, to feel Asura. Do you really not know?”

The blank look he shoots her is answer enough. She takes a deep breath as she keeps Shigure in front of her, maintains a defensive stance as she speaks. "It’s like you can’t move, like there’s something bigger than you behind you, waiting to pounce," her mouth twitches into a frown, her eyes catching his for a second,"It’s this sharp sense of dread, of fear, of… Something evil. It’s like every negative emotion you could ever feel, coming at you at once- it’s… just heavy. A heavy presence. If I felt that, and it was just behind me, then I can only imagine what Nekoji felt facing it head-on.”

Tilted head, and he just blocks another swing of her blade in between his words,“But are you scared of me?”

She doesn’t miss a beat as she chuckles, “No. Not scared of you. Not for something you seem to barely use. No, it was just scary because I didn’t expect it. Next time, let me know!”

“Bold of you to assume there’s going to be a next time.”

“Whatever, Zoro. It was six arms, not nine-”

“OI! I fucking told you-”

She’s restless, cheeks puffed as she loosens the grip on the hilt of Shigure, “It amazes me how unfazed you are by all of this. Not surprising.”

He just rolls his eyes, “Whatever woman, you ready?”

She shakes the hair of her face, “Ready!”

He just prepares herself as he flips the swords in his hands before propelling them downward, slowly driving her back. 

_Blue-blooded men they fell from grace  
_ _Piranhas eating their own  
_ _They sacrificed at the altar of lies  
_ _So fate took its course in the ballad of William Kidd  
_ _The lords testified, their unholy lies, to save their own heads from the gallows  
_ _They sacrificed Kidd, they took him for a ride, that conspiratorial fellows_

Their movements are fluid, like a choreographed dance, swords crossing paths, shuffling around the room as they each try to back the other into a corner. It's been years since he’s trained with anyone but he’s enjoying it, doesn’t remember it ever being this calming, this natural.

Seeing her progress, keep her footing firm despite the pressure, the power behind each strike, makes something other than pride fill his chest, settle low in his stomach. He thinks she looks her best when she’s got her sword in hand, hair a mess from fighting, sweaty and eager to learn, hungry for it, even.

Thrilled at how she keeps her eyes trained on where his hands are, how wide his stance is, takes heart when he tells her to straighten her back, not to hesitate when she’s pushing Shigure back to strike a quick blow. 

Grunting, he steps closer to her, swinging Wado in an upward slash, and Enma downward thinks he has her when she’s gone in a flash, using the tip of Shigure to graze another bandage on his arm, another slit but no blood drawn. 

He’s fucking thankful for throwing his coat off earlier, sees the measure of control in her strikes. The brush of Shigure is longer each time, likes how she’s wearing a smirk of her own, fucking pleased with herself. 

Thinks it’s thrilling when her blade brushes against his wrist, the bandage there, before moving up and flying past his neck to run down across his shoulder. Enjoys the spark of adrenaline that pumps through his veins at the brush of her blade against such a vulnerable part of his body. Can’t help as he slams his blades up immediately, throws more of his weight behind them, uses his shoulder to make sure she takes a few steps back. 

She disappears in an instant, the shine of the light on her blade his only warning, leans back in time as it grazes his nose, brushes a line against her own shoulder, cuts through the fabric, skin left unmarked

 _Cut only what you want to cut. Strength can be gentle, Tashigi, but you have to fucking focus._ _Look at you now._

 _The "Adventure" returned to her hometown, Kidd was forced to defense  
_ _They charged him with looting and murder his patrons and generous friends  
_ _he'd left his crew at St.Thomas, to guard his honor from shame  
_ _But the lords they lied like a trooper, not to lose their own heads in the game_

They’re still singing, and Chopper sounds so fucking happy, belting out the lyrics at the top of his lungs; Franky cheering him on. Knows without looking that the cyborg’s got him on his shoulders, Robin’s nearby, hands ready as Franky’s voice starts joining in. _Yeah, make sure he doesn’t drop him on his head. He’s the only fucking doctor we have._

Always surprising how good they sound, their captains, voices in tune with each other.

He fucking loves his crew, doesn’t like to use fluffy words like that, but he _does_ . Knows that the warmth in his chest is from it. Hears the sounds of their laughter, can’t help but smile when he feels the chaotic hum they create in the background. _We’re fucking family, had survived things that should have broken them, torn them apart, and some fucking how, here they were. Gonna have to go through the 5th emperor to get us down._ Wouldn’t be surprised if the bond they shared is stronger than the one he has had with his own fucking swords.

“I love them.”

Can't miss the surprised look she throws his way, the arch of her eyebrow as she tries to focus on where he’s attacking next. “Your crew, right? There’s definitely something about them.”

“They’re more than just my crew, they’re my family,” voice firm, leaves no room for argument. Feels how true it in his fucking bones, “The lengths I’d go to them? There’s no telling. They’d do the same for me.” 

She’s smiling at him softly, “That they would.” 

And somewhere along the way, over the years, he’s come to consider her and Smokey, their men _,_ as part of their family. Can’t help a smile break on his face at that thought. Catching sight of the drunk white-haired man red faced and laughing with Franky and Luffy, he thinks they’re _definitely_ family. 

_What the fuck else do you call it? You’ve helped us out of some big shit there, Smokey, still surprised that they let you keep rank. Probably why we always drink our booze first. Fucking Luffy. We do kinda owe you a few though._

“They’d do the same for you, for Smokey, for your men.” 

“Maybe.. But let's hope it never comes to it.”

“They would.” His voice is even, serious because it’s _true_.

Those G-5 men were the same ones now as they were years ago, thinking it’s a testament to how Smokey runs his ship and respects him for never leaving someone behind. Couldn’t have much of a choice considering the woman standing behind him, screaming about Justice. _Must have picked that up from Smokey._

 _They judged him and they found him guilty of piracy of the high seas  
_ _Betraying men of honor, you know lie and cheat as they please  
_ _A case of judicial murder caused the death of a seafaring man  
_ _Slanderous bunch of liars, to hell your souls will be damned_

She’s got that teasing tone to her voice that makes him eyebrow tick, “I think your lunatic of a captain is addicted to karaoke” and right on cue, they both hear Luffy’s shrill voice clear as a bell. 

“Haa? Better than your fucking grandpa of a captain.”

Huffing, her strike’s clean, blocked by Enma, “He’s not a _grandpa_ , his hair’s just white. He’s not- he’s not Garp,” wincing as she hears grandpa Smokey yelling, “I’m trying to fucking sing here!”

“You were fucking saying, Glasses?” He grunts, feels her hair brush his cheek, arms curling around her stomach, bringing her against him, “Getting slow, Tashigi.”

She flushes at the jab, scoffs when she tries to use her leg to kick the edge of Wado away from her body, “Well, someone’s got to watch after the kid you call Captain, make sure he doesn’t get in trouble.”

He’s quick to stop her foot with his own, chuckling, really can’t help but tease her, “Yeah, yeah. Trying to say Smokey’s not just any grandpa, but our Grandpa? I can see that.”

She’s distracted, “Ahh, you know what, maybe?

Can’t help his smug tone, “Tsk. Didn’t peg you to try to kick a sword away, there, Glasses” _Did she just growl at me?_

“I would no.-”

“Ohhh, you most certainly did, sword nerd. Way to hurt Wado’s feelings-”

Luffy’s head pops over the ledge, grin in place, usual straw hat barely hangs on. _That fucking hat defies the laws of nature._

“OI! Zoro! Tashi! C’mon down! The song’s almost over!” He almost doesn’t have enough time to sheath swords, barely able to hiss at Tashigi to do the same before, Luffy’s arm drags them both down to the deck, Tashigi’s fucking laughing on their descent down. _Don’t encourage him, woman. The more people that think it’s fun, the more he does it. Why do all the women in my life try to make it harder?_

He’s barely got his feet on the ground before the Ero Cook’s at their sides, fucking hearts dancing out of his eyes and he’s pretty sure the shit cook is drooling at Tashigi, can’t help it when he throws the butt of his sword up in his face before grabbing a barrel of sake and guzzling it down. _Fucking deserves it._ Knows he’s doing it on purpose. 

Doesn’t get a chance to throw Wado up to block against the Curly Q’s leg, the hilt of Tashigi’s sword stopping it. Woman’s not even fucking paying attention to what was being said, too busy laughing at the drunken mess of sailors she called her men.

She shrugs a shoulder at his stare, “Ah, you were drinking?” Just laughs again as she catches sight of her men, barely able to st _and,_ Smokey still steady on his feet somehow. 

She’s rubbing a hand to the back of his neck as leans in close, “Shh, I understand your relationship with Sanji is complicated but it’s rude to attack someone when they’re drinking!” He can’t help the fucking laugh that pulls out of him, knows he’s smiling big. _In your fucking face cook._

Thinks it’s fucking hilarious that she’s still laughing, failing miserably when she tries to be stern, “You can’t drink sake AND rum, Smoker! You’re going to be hungover for days!” Doesn’t matter. Smokey’s two sheets to the winds, smoking three cigars and dancing.

Fucking Ero Cook looks devastated, almost misses the apologetic look she throws to him over her shoulder before glancing back at Zoro, eyes lit up in laughter. The fucking cook’s all but crying as he stares at her. _Hah, that’s what you get._

Thinks it’s kinda dumb that she blocked it but it makes him feel kinda... Good. _Not that I need defending._

He’s glad when she stands beside him, smiling his way when she grabs his hand, and he won’t admit it but maybe, just _maybe,_ even he starts singing.

Her hands fucking warm in his own, shriving running through him at the way she runs her thumb across his knuckles, the gentle strength you can see in her shoulders, her position always defensive, just by nature. Sees it, gets it because it’s the same for him.

She’s squeezing his hand as she talks to Usopp, so fucking captivated, her and Chopper _both._ Likes the feel of her nails as she runs them down his arm, just arches an eyebrow at Usopp’s story. _How the fuck did he defeat a giant with an apple? What the fuck did I miss?_

She’s warm, enjoys the slight sting of her nails over the bandages, and skin, the dull ache it leaves behind in his stomach. 

She can't stop touching him, shuffling her feet and stumbling slightly. He grips her hip, pulls her tight against him as she shoots him a look. _Always fucking clumsy. Is that fucking Luffy smoking… Two cigars? Holy shit, Smokey, how the fuck did you manage that one._

He’s roaring with laughter when Luffy starts coughing, throws the cigars away, “Smokey! I need more cigars! How the hell do you eat with these things?” Content with the sound of her laughter mingling with his crews, satisfied when she lays a kiss against his shoulder, lays her hand on his.

It’s the most contact he’s allowed from someone outside of a fight in years, and it makes his fucking skin itch. _This goddamn woman._

He takes another swig of his sake before he drops his lips to the top of her head. That makes Usopp stutter in his story, “Wha- wha- what”, eyes wide now, staring at him like he’d grown another head.

 _Tch. What?_

She’s trying not to laugh but failing, fucking horribly, but her voice is kind, always fucking kind,” You were saying, Usopp?” _Could at least not be shaking like a goddamn leaf. Kinda dead give away you’re fucking laughing, Glasses._

He keeps his eye hooded as he looks at Usopp, frowning. _You didn’t have to make a big fucking deal about it._ She’s pressing her thumb against his wrist, rubbing the skin, dragging the nail across the flesh there, and he likes the slight sting soothed away by her soft caress, thinks that yeah, okay, it's probably weird for him. 

_Doesn’t fucking help that Chopper literally hasn’t picked his jaw off the floor. Can someone help the little guy?_ Doesn’t need to look at the Ero Cook to know he’s fucking fuming, can feel the literal flames of his hate over the way over. _Get the fuck over it, cook. Don’t you have Pudding anyway?_

Smokey’s dragging Franky to the center of the deck, Luffy throwing himself around them, and he just sorts. They’re still singing loudly off-key, no one’s stopped yet, and he almost misses how she turns around, presses her lips against his as she smiles, “Wanna get out of here?” 

She’s tugging at his hand, looking around, trying to find a place to go. “C’mon, Glasses, follow me.” Tries not to be fucking offended at the flash of panic he swears crosses her face. _Who the fuck would get lost on their own ship?_

The party’s in full swing, and everyone’s distracted. Now’s the perfect time to go. _Good idea, glasses._

He leads the way, knows the perfect place. Fucking appropriate. And more important? It has a lock. _I need to talk to Franky about doing something with the Crow’s Nest. He’s been looking for a project anyway._

 _Blue-blooded men they fell from grace  
_ _Piranhas eating their own  
_ _They sacrificed at the altar of lies_  
_So fate took its portentous course. What a shame!_  
In the ballad of William Kidd

She didn’t protest when he pulled her into the infirmary, locking the door as he arched an eyebrow when she laughed. _It’s all fun and games until someone walks in, woman._ Didn't want to take the chance of being interrupted. 

Didn’t need an audience for what they were about to do, and sure as shit didn’t feel like having to stop. 

~~~~~~

There’s a sharp gasp, a clenching of fingers in his hair as Tashigi squirms, his grip keeping her spread open as he eats her like the finest sake he’s ever tasted. 

He loves the way that she’s coming apart under his tongue, tries to thrust her hips against his face, makes him grip her flesh firmer, feels the muscles in her thighs clench under the palm of his hands. Every attempt she makes to push his head harder, has him leaving the barest of pressure on her clit, makes him pull his mouth away and trail sloppy kisses down the soft flesh of her thighs, her legs, drags his teeth. 

She’s frustrated, red dotting her cheeks, hair down as he keeps her pressed against the bed, likes the way she’s biting her lip. She’s trying to push his mouth back, tugging at his hair as she looks at him, determined, and focused on his face between her legs. _Always fucking impatient._ Her legs are twitching, hands tightly clasped in his hair, fucking love it when she breathes out, “Just, Goddamn it, _please._ ” 

Zoro just takes a sharp nip out of the back of her knee, soothes the bite with his tongue. Her leg jerks, and he grips it tight, doesn't give her an itch when he does it again, trails a series of sharp bites down the sensitive skin. He sucks the skin by her pussy, breathes heavily as she sees just how wet she is. The skin darkening already, makes his blood sing like he’s about to go into battle. Thinks this might be better than fighting because she looks so fucking good like this.

He’s an asshole but he enjoys how she looks right now, sweaty, half-dressed, and fucking dripping; feels proud because _he_ did that to her. 

She lets out a huff as she pushes at his head, drags her nail across the back of his neck, across his shoulders. The sting’s sharp, makes him laugh, as he runs his tongue against her clit, down to trace her lips. Clenches the grip he’s got on her thighs as he darts his tongue inside, groans when she cries, and fights against his hold.

He likes the sight of her pale legs, creamy smooth skin marred with nicks and scars, made him want her wrapped around him. 

She’s bucking her hips, trying to angle the thrust of his tongue, her hips falter when he flicks his thumb against her clit, brings a finger to trace her lips as he takes his time tasting her, likes the fact that she’s having a hard time getting his name out, probably a fucking first. Doesn’t stop thrusting his tongue when he brings his finger inside her, just lets her ride them both and abandons the grip on her thigh, tugs on her nipple with his other hand, hears the loud keening sound she lets out when the tugs get harder, soothed by a quick roll of his fingers. 

He likes the way her breath hitches when his hand runs across her neck, likes the way she loses focus on thrusting against his mouth. His fingers brush her lips, dips them inside when she lets out a soft gasp, heat settling in his stomach shooting through his veins when she sucks, swirls her tongue around the tips of two of his fingers. 

She tastes fucking sweet, he’s convinced he can stay there for days and not be sick of it. Always wondered how she could say she liked the taste of him. _Fucking sad this is the first time I’m going down on you, Glasses. Should make it a fucking ritual._

He slides his tongue out of her, licks what’s dripping down her thighs, her lips, doesn't stop pressing his finger inside her, slides his ring finger and scissors them, feels how her legs twitch. Groans when she sucks harder on his fingers in response, feel a rush of adrenaline licking up his spine when his name finally makes it out of her mouth. She can’t even fucking finish saying it when he’s driving a third finger deep in her, lodges it tight against her, curling the tips and pressing them as deep as they’ll go. Revels in the tight squeeze of her muscles on his fingers, like the way she’s gripping him with every push and pull, knows it’s going to feel fucking amazing when he’s in her. He can fucking see the way she’s sucking at his fingers, and he fucking like. _Feels just as good on my dick as it does on my fingers._

She’s close, heavily around his fingers as he brings his hand down, curls around her neck, drags his nails down her chest, palm resting on her stomach. She’s frantic, hips twisting, still so fucking frustrated as he pumps his fingers inside her, spreads them and pulls out, pace enough. _The build-up is worth it though, Glasses._

“Damn it, Zoro! Just– just fucking do something with your tongue and my pussy, please, this has been going on-” She doesn't see his grin, but he knows she’d be pissed if she saw it. Even as turned on as she was right now, as desperate. 

_Now._ His head dips low, his lips sucking her clit into his mouth, the sharp sting of his bite following makes her squeal before he thrusts his fingers inside her.

He lets out his own growl as she starts tugging his hair harder, feels the sting, feels the slow burn of heat crawling up his body. To hit that spot that has her coming apart at the seams, pumps them inside her, makes sure to bring a hand to rub her clit, and sucks marks onto her thighs. She’s clenching, back arching and eyes closed, coming apart under him minutes later, the spasms rocking her body, her pussy clenching on his fingers and his eye is rolling again, knows how tight she is, had been buried balls deep inside her not a few hours ago. Can’t wait to be balls deep inside her _again_. 

He fucking loves the feeling of crawling ontop her feel, likes how her thighs come to close around his hips, his dick covered by layers, fire rolling through his blood as he rocks his hips against her. 

She pushes against his shoulders, again, this time harder, pokes a finger as she groans, “Just, can you move back?” _Haa? What the fuck is the woman up to?_

Doesn’t have long to think about it before he lets her push him back and makes him settle his back against the bed, straddles his waist. She grinds against him, swivels her hips as she drags a hand between their bodies to palm his dick, tugs at him through his clothes and bites his nipple, runs her tongue across it when it’s hard. 

Her hands are running across his stomach, scratching at the bandages, nails running across his skin to the top of pants, as he sits up, before tugging it loose, dropping it off the side of the bed, fingers abandoning his clothed dick to unlace his pants. Her touch is feather light tugging his pants down, takes off her shirt, practically rips the bra off. She just sits on his legs, naked, and he drinks her in.

All soft and goddamn pale, he likes how the moonlight from the porthole makes her even paler, her scars standing out, likes how his eye is drawn to them. They’re all over her arms, her chest, her stomach, her legs, like they have a story to tell. Fucking knows his body is covered in them too, but never thought he’d like them on someone else. 

Reminds him of how she looks like wielding a sword, and how she looks like with his cock in her hand, in her mouth. Fucking inside her. 

_What the fuck am I? 12?_ _Shit, the fucking Ero Cook’s rubbing off on me. I fucking knew being a pervert was a disease, no matter what the crew says. Fucking impossible._

She’s got a look of determination on her face as she stares at him. He fucking loves the appreciation in her eyes, likes how her nipples are hard, wonders if it turns her on to see him, the way seeing her does. 

She’s trailing nails down his thighs, eyes on the fucking prize before she’s breathing over the tip, runs a tongue down the side, traces the vein running up his cock. He lets out a soft grunt, hands gripping her hair as she takes her time, breaths at the base of his cock while running a hand down to his balls. No warning before she sucks him deep, keeping a hand wrapped around him. 

He can feel his toes curl as she swirls her tongue at the head, sucks the tip as she slides her hands down to the base, rubs her fingers down his dick, hands gripping at the base and adding pressure. Fucking pleased at the view of him pressed between, head disappearing into her mouth. The fucking woman was a contradiction- one of the main reasons he adored the shit out of her. _Odd fucking woman._

Thinks she’s never looked more fucking beautiful as she does when his hands grip her hair and he tugs, she makes a sound of approval, takes him deep down to her throat and squeezes his balls with his thrusts, saliva dripping down the sides of her chin. Tries to focus on the wet suction of her mouth and loves the view of his dick going in, swallowed by her lips. .

He’s tempted to just drag her off and slam his dick inside her, doesn’t think he’s going to fucking make it by the way she drops her mouth to suck his balls, another grunt torn from his throat when he feels the vibrations of her humming, skin sensitive to the hard drag of her nails across his abs, almost drawing blood and the sting makes his hips snap to meet her mouth.

_Goddamn woman, doing shit like that._

She catches his eye, makes him watch as she places her lips to the head and sucks, slides her mouth back down and lets him hit the back of her throat as she sucks, hums and he feels the vibrations against his dick, there’s a fire starting at the base of his spine, saliva running down her mouth, drips onto her clavicle as she wipes it away.

He just wraps his arms around her, presses her against his body, pulling her close , “Ugh, I just want to fuck you. Your mouth’s fucking perfect but-"

He’s fucking pleased when she shivers a little, _fucking knew she liked it,_ pressing her mouth against his, nipping at his bottom lip. He pulls her to the edge of the bed, ankles resting on his shoulders, likes the sight of his dick rubbing at her clit, can’t help but run the head against her lips, feels the wet slide against her. _Fuck, this might be over before it fucking even begins._ Pressing slick fingers against her, pushes his way in with a sharp snap, groaning at the snug fit. Eye narrows at the way her mouth opens slowly, her tongue darting out to lick her lips as she eyes him, _“Ah.”_

_Oh is fucking right woman._

The breath’s knocked out of him, hips are flush against hers, likes the fucking way she’s gripping him tight inside of her. He catches the sight of her clinging to his dick, the way she’s fucking spread out like an East Blue Buffet. 

She looks fucking gorgeous right now, breasts heaving, hands gripping the side of the bed by her head, and sweat clinging to her. She looks fucking wrecked, finds bone-deep satisfaction at being the cause of that. Likes the way it looks when he thrusts inside again, makes his eye roll back, forces a slow grind to his hips when he brings her flush against him, fingers digging into the skin of her ankles, nails digging in her thighs.

He fucking love the way it sounds, their harsh breath, grinding sharply when their hips meet, the way their bodies smack against each other, likes it almost as much as the sounds of their swords clashing. ,. Thinks it’s the only thing he can focus on when he feels how the muscles are clenching in his body, digs his toes into the ground as he tries to gain purchase. 

He fucking can’t stop snapping his hips, can’t stop the way his pace stutters when she turns her hips, the shift in angle causing his hips to meet hers harshly, the loud smacks ringing in the room as her hands tug at the sheets hanging off the edge of the bed. Her mouth hanging open when he stops enjoys the show as she forces herself up and down his dick, the spasms in her thighs distracting him as her pussy clenches around him, before locking eyes with her.

Knows that with her position right now she can’t really get the angle to move any faster, but fucking loves how she doesn’t stop, runs a hand to her breasts as she tugs her nipples and bites her lip.

He spreads her open wider, doesn’t hear her make any complaints as he hits that spot inside her that has her clenching uncontrollably, enjoys her crying out when he brings a hand to run across the front of her face and run down to her neck, likes the way she arches her back and lets out a stuttering breath when he grips her hip, fingers digging into the skin.

The flush of her skin has his fingers lightly clenching, dragging his fingertips on the skin as his hips pick up pace, plunging deeper as he shifts her leg to the side, wants to get _even_ deeper, makes sure his hips slam against hers with every push. The tight squeeze of her makes him throw his head back, almost missing the feeling of her fingers slipping to where they’re joined, circling, slippery against the base of his cock. Her fingers press against the skin, feels tight in his stomach, feels the itch under his skin, widens his stance as he leans forward. _This fucking woman._ He’s having a hard time focusing, tingles running up and down his back, trailing under his skin.

He can’t help dropping his head to her shoulder, keeping her legs pinned against him, wedges his hand between them as he pinches her nipples, manages to flick her clit as he mouths her neck, bites the skin under her ear. Knows she’s fucking close, she needs just a little bit _more_. Doesn’t think he can’t hold out.

The sound of their hips slapping echos in the room, their breaths harsh and he’s fucking thankful for the sound of the party below as she is crying out, as he darts his tongue out to her lip, watches as her eyes roll back at the increase of pressure, forces his hips flush against hers, keeps his dick snug inside when he feels her finally come.

Fucking loves it when he feels her pussy spasming around him, sucking him deep and he can’t help the slow grind of his hips as he feels the fucking life shooting out him. His body feels like there are a million fireworks going off under his skin, lights flashing behind his eyes still. Drops his head to her shoulder.

She’s running hands down his back, pressing soft lips against his cheek as she takes a deep breath, “I’ve missed you. And I’m glad I’m here.” _Me fucking too, Glasses, me fucking too._

They can hear their names being called out, hears mention of the Davey Back Games but with pirates and marines! From Luffy. _What the fuck are you up to?_ Knows they need to go as he leaves her soft body, hands her clothes as he throws his back on.

Watches her straighten her skirt, comb through her hair, try to look like a presentable marine captain. _Little do they fucking know._ She follows him out of the door, bumps into him when he abruptly stops, and says over his shoulder, his voice firm but somewhat gentle, “I’m glad you’re here too, Glasses.” 

He sees her eyes widen and he just smirks, but doesn't say anything, only grabs her hand and marches his way out to the crew. 

_Might as well get this fucking over with._

It’s later, when they’re with their crews, her head resting on his shoulder as the sunrise breaks over the clouds, that he realizes it. Staring at his swords, he knows that he fucking hates losing. Doesn’t think it’s in his vocabulary to lose anymore, but he wouldn’t mind losing, or coming close if she’s with him. Knows it won’t really be a loss because she’s _there_. 

Wouldn’t mind if the victory isn’t at his hands but rather hers.

_Yep, I’m definitely fucked._

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Huge thank you for the beta reading goes to [lunamars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunnamars/pseuds/lunamars) as always! Thank you for all of the magic you work!
> 
> 2 - So, the song in the story is [Ballad of William Kidd by Running Wild](https://open.spotify.com/track/1Lc7VfJiQp9BtDvK9C1NPP)
> 
> 3 - Don’t forget to join the cult. We are fuckin’ rad!  
> [Discord Invite - Join The Cult!](https://discord.gg/FYxvjb).


End file.
